toopyfandomcom-20200213-history
Patchy Patch
About Patchy Patch is an inanimate doll kept by Binoo. He’s a green snake-like creature, with two skinny and short arms, no legs, and a long, thin yellowish-orange tail. Atop his head are two small squares of lapis blue fabric, like spines. He also has three patches on his belly, as his name suggests. There is one large red patch on his right side, and two smaller blue ones on his left. Just like his best friend, Binoo, he has a dotted line going somewhere down his body, except his is green and is going down his head and stops at his mouth, which is stuck in a perpetual smile. He has wide, yellow eyes with tiny black dots for pupils. It is possible that Patchy Patch is filled with pellets of some sort, since he makes a soft rustling noise when shaken, he is a bitch Appearances (All) *Put strikethroughs on segments Patchy Patch doesn't appear in* # Tiger Binoo / The Flying Hat / Giant Footprints / Power Pyjamas / Sock Safari # The Castle / Ballooning with Binoo / Soapy Toopy / Topsy Turvey / Dusteroos # Toopy's Story / Invisible World / Night Light / Peanut Butterbot / Tickle-Me-Tail # The Big Race / Little Red Binoo / Strange New World / Where's Patchy-Patch? / Sneezing Toopy # Camp Out / Binoo's Letter / Pet Palace / Colour Me Toopy / Meatball Western # Toopy Knows Everything / Diaper Dream / Jack-in-the-Box / Backpack / The Amazing Maze # Four Seasons / Gone Fishin' / Train Ride / Godmother Toopy / Binoo Blows Raspberries # Eggheads / Bistro Binoo / Magic Mirror / Abracadabra / Toopy’s Bed # Gopherville / Toopy's Nose / Soapy Toopy / The Genie / Big Smooch! # Song and Dance / The Big Race / Little Red Binoo / Duckling / The Seven Binoos # Funny Bunny / Eggheads / Mud Cake / The Flying Hat / Storm in a Bottle # Pumpkin Party / Grunt Monster / Happy Toopy Day / Binoo Blows Raspberries / Godmother Toopy # Train Ride / Toopy's Story / Tiger Binoo / Magic Mirror / Power Pyjamas # Christmas Eve / Santa Toopy / Snowflakes / Toopy's Present / The Seven Binoos # Jungle Toopy / Play Clay / Robot Doctors / Big Parade / On and Off # Puppet Show / Space House / Bubbles / Toopy Goes Bananas / Duckling # Sparkle Binoo / Toopy's Surprise / Sky Friends / Binoo's Birthday / Binoo's Island # Sock Puppet / Magic Marker / Rockin' Toopy / Cinder-Binoo / Cloud Gazing # Ant Mimi / Rockin' Toopy / Snowglobe / Great Goo Goo / Storm in a Bottle # Recess / Land of the Lost / Superball / Keyhole / Invisible Dog # Treasure Hunt / The Big Blue / Gargantua / Under the Bed / Magic Bowl # The Three Bears / Where's Binoo? / The Lost Bear / Binoo's Letter / Camp Out # Toopy's Nose / Magic Whoosher / Worm Circus / Moon Bounce / Gopherville # Gone Fishin' / Super Toopy / Toopy Knows Everything / Baby Toopy / Binoo's Wand # Water Wings / Topsy Turvey / Dreamland / Treehouse / Bistro Binoo # Song and Dance / Little Bo Toopy / Cuckoo Clock / The Land of Colours / The Castle Roles According to the series itself: In most cases, Patchy Patch is held by Binoo during many of the casts‘ activities. Due to him being inanimate, he does not play many significant roles in episodes. However, sometimes an episode’s plot is based around him, for example the episode Where’s Patchy-Patch?, where the latter is missing for the episode and the protagonists must find him. Gallery 92786AF7-4DD6-4466-868F-4EB01AB582E6.jpeg|Patchy Patch being held by Binoo in Backpack. Category:P Category:Characters Category:Patchy Patch Episodes Category:Males Category:Objects